


Kinks

by SapphireSue



Series: fucked up El Fili fan fiction [Simosilio] [1]
Category: El Filibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Handcuff Kink, M/M, i am a sick person i feel terrible, pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSue/pseuds/SapphireSue





	Kinks

“You look pretty like that—spread out and helpless, begging to be touched,” Simoun said, voice low and gaze half-lidded. The same look that had always put people off, made them freak out, scared them. But it gave a different effect to Basilio. It sent shivers down his spine, made his cock twitch in arousal.

The boy tugged at the handcuffs around his wrists—glittering and expensive antique gold, with pretty little diamonds adorning it—and he wondered how much effort and care the jeweler put into these handcuffs for it to reach the country, for it to be still in perfect shape when it would bind Basilio’s wrists to the headboard. But he shrugged that thought off, though, because right now, Simoun looked like he didn’t have any plans to touch or even get near him. The man looked completely content on just watching him, sitting cross-legged on his throne—a sturdy, imported ebony chair with soft red cushions—one hand carelessly placed on an armrest while the other held a stick of cigarette. He was still fully clothed, from his leather shoes to his vest and even his fucking shades. Basilio, on the other hand, was completely naked and vulnerable, legs spread suggestively (for so long that it’s seductiveness lost its charm, replaced by desperation), golden handcuffs pulling his arms above his head.

“Simoun – _please!_ ” He begged, thrusting his hips up, humping the air.

Simoun blew smoke from his mouth and nostrils, a half-smirk forming on his lips as he swayed his cigarette about, idly watching the smoke dance until they disappeared, and then replaced.

“Young boys should learn to be patient.”

He directed his gaze back to the boy on the bed, staring, eyes glinting. And Basilio knew that the wait would be worth it, because he had seen that glint in the man’s eyes before. Tonight was going to be a long night, the wait excluded.


End file.
